All We Ever Find
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: Tesla Hart had been trained from an early age to be a perfect tribute. Cato had always known he was going to win the Hunger Games. What happens when he meets someone that stands up to him and at the same time submits to him. The Alpha male in him love it but the more he grows closer to Tesla the more he questions everything he knows. How will this end for them? Cato/ OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

Author note: This story started to come to me. I could not ignore it. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

It was the day of reaping of seventy-four hunger games. Tesla Hart was going through last minute training with her father. Her father, Styx, was originally from 2 but was transfer where to help the mayor of 3. Now he worked as an inventor. Her mother Perl was experimental Physicist. Perl stood by the doorway watching her daughter fight her father. Tesla long blonde hair hung down her back in a braid. Her stormy grey eyes were locked on her father's weapon. She quickly disarmed him pinning him below her with her sword point at his neck. She was panting but smiling as she did so.

"You are ready," Styx said with a smile. Tess moved her blade from his neck, helping him to his feet. She only came to his shoulder. He stood over six feet tall. He had the same blonde hair but his eyes were blue. He smiled down kissing the top of her head. He hugged her close. "Now what are going to do today," Styx asked Tesla.

"Volunteer, if I am not picked," Tess said.

"Come on love let get you ready," Perl said.

* * *

Tesla stood in the town square in front of justice building. She looked around her. This was her last hunger games where she could be chosen. Her hair was perfectly styled. Her clothes were the best she own. They hugged her curvy balletic form. She had inherited her mother larger boobs. But with years of training her body was stronger than her mother's body. Amber Whistler stood near her. She was one of the Tesla few friends. They met eyes. As the message from President Snow started, they had seen it too many times in their lifetimes.

Leto Bellvale, the escort for district Three walked up. She had cotton candy-like hair. Half of it was bright pink while the other half was pale purple. She was dress in shocking tight baby blue suit with huge poufy sleeves. Her lips were bright red with a gold center. Her eyes were just as a bright blue eyeshadow that overpowered her natural eyes that were made a golden color with contacts. She smiled as she started to address the gather child.

"Now the time has come to pick on courageous young man and woman. For the honor of representing district three in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first," Leto cooed.

She wore a sickeningly sweet smile as she reached into the bowl her long fingers painted to match her dress. She drew out a single name from it. She slowly unfolded the slip of paper reading the name. Amber and Tesla looked over at each other. Amber looked fearful for her life. Tess was steeling herself for she knew if she did not get picked her father had drilled into her since she was four that she would volunteer. Amber and Tess joined hands giving each other hands a squeeze.

"Tesla Hart," Leto said.

All eyes swung to Tesla. Amber looked over at Tesla in shock. Tess closed her eyes for a brief moment before she made her way to the center aisle. Peacekeepers met her and started to propel her forward. She shook off their arms. Her eyes locked with golden eyes of Leto as she moved forward towards the stage. Leto looked so excited for her. The stoic looked on her face remained as made her way up the stairs. She could hear her father and mother's word echoing in her head. "Give them a show, love" as those words came through her mind. She greeted Leto with a huge smile. Leto came over moving her into place. She looked so very happy for her.

"Congratulations Miss Hart," Leto cooed.

"Thank you, Leto," Tess said with a smile on her face.

"Now let's get you a male honoree," Leto cooed. She repeated her actions like when she picked the girl name. Tesla's eyes watched the crowd as this happened. Her eyes met so many of her classmates. Her friends and their brothers' faces filled her vision. So many of them were not ready for this they could not be. "Nyan Hawkshire," Leto announced.

A thirteen-year-old boy that she did not know came up on stage. He was half carried up by peacekeepers. He looked over at Tess in horror. He knew he was going to die. All that he had knowledge of was how to wire things. That would not help him the games. He shyly looked over at Tesla taking her features. She was a beauty an odd beauty but beauty never the less. Her oval shaped face with a straight nose. That led to her full lips. Her body was thin curvy. He could see the deadliness that lied beyond outward looks. The worst feature he decided was her storm grey eyes. They had an almost dead look to him. He had seen the same look in the eyes of past victors from the districts that they labeled "careers". Her eyes soften as she looked at him almost turning to liquid mercury. She mouthed the words you will be alright. He nodded his head as his lips trembled. She reached her hand out to shake his hand. He took her hand with some fear in it. Leto clapped at that with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Hunger Games! And May the odds be ever in your favor" Leto said happily.

Tess and Nyan were lead into the justice building. They placed into separate rooms for people to come to say good bye.

* * *

Tesla stood in the room. Her eyes looked out at her home. A knock sounded at the door. She turned to see Amber. She ran over to Tess hugging her tightly. Her tears soaked Tess clothes. She pulled her face away she had tears running down her face. Her dark brown eyes met Tess's grey eyes.

"Tess you have to win," Amber told her.

"I will do my best Amber," Tess said holding back her own tears.

Amber held her and cried. How they wished that the games were not around; that they could live their own lives without the fear of the capital. They did not utter another word. Amber was ushered out of the room with tears running down her face.

* * *

Next came her parents. Perl ran over to her hugging her tightly. They both had tears falling down their faces. She knew this was coming. But preparing for it was not the same as it happens. She shaking pulled away enough to take off the necklace that was always around her neck. It held Perl's grandfather wedding ring.

"Tess, this ring belonged to Pascal he was your great-grandfather. He was in the games when my grandmother, Vista, was pregnant with my dad. He will give you strength my baby," Perl said placing the necklace around Tess' neck.

Perl hugged her tight until Styx coughed. She let her go with tears falling from her eyes. Styx moved over hugging her too. When his lips whereby Tess's ear he began to speak to her.

"One and two for sure are going to be threats. Watch the other reaping later on. You know what to look for. You will win my darling girl. I have faith in you. Get in with Career's if you can. They will protect you once you are in the pack until the end," Styx said.

Tess nodded her head hugging her dad tighter. He returned the hug. Perl came over joining the group hug. They all knew that their time together would be over soon. Then they would take her to the train. And her life as she knew would be over.

"We love you, Tesla, never forget that no matter what," Styx and Perl said.

"I won't," Tess said.

"Give them a show baby girl," Styx said.

Tess nodded her head as they left the room. Once she was alone the meaning really hit her. This was not like training practice with her father. These other people were going to try to kill her. She was likely going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

* * *

Tess was lead into the train with Nyan. He looked around nervously. Tess also looked around her face had gone back behind the mask she was trained to wear. Leto smiled at the pair of them. She left the room for a moment to get Wiress and Beetee. She came back with Wiress and Beetee. Wiress took them in. She pointed at Tess as she spoke to Beetee in broken speech. Beetee nodded to Wiress. Tess eyed them for a moment. She closed her eyes for another moment. When she opened her eyes Beetee was sitting across from her and Nyan. Wiress was next to him. Leto was sitting in the corner with a drink in her hand.

"I'm Beetee and this is Wiress we will be your mentors for this journey. We are here to help you win. We need to know what skills you have," Beetee asked.

Nyan looked at Tess with far in his eyes. Tess rolled her eyes. They both knew he was likely going to die. She looked at Nyan for a long moment before nodding her head. They both looked back at Wiress and Beetee. Wiress looked at Beetee and he looked at her. Wiress got up leading Nyan away from Tesla and Beetee. Once they were got out of earshot.  
"I'm Tesla Hart but you can call me Tess. My father is Styx Hart. He was from 2 and trained me like I was from 2 since I was able to walk. I'm good with swords, spears, and axes. I'm decent with a bow and at hand to hand. I'm able to flip my dad but I'm not sure I will be able to do that once I have been the games for a while. My best skill is knives. My mom told me I'm a quick learner. I have basic survival skills. I was at top of my class only my friend Amber was better at school than me. My father accepted nothing else," Tess said.

"It sounds to me that you trained like a career. They are expecting you to be smart. We can work with this. You have a real chance of winning. Sponsor will love you with your looks but be pleasantly surprised that you have a killer instinct." Beetee told Tess. Tess nodded her head. She did not want to think about what the capital people thought of her. She was still trying to get a grip that she was likely going to die. Beetee looked over to Leto. Leto looked at him with a smile on her face. "Leto is there a way to get in contact with Jupiter. I think costumes for parade and interviews need to be rethought. With Tess here, she will be like part of career pack. Something the last one never held a chance for. She will need to look the part," Beetee said.

"After all it all a show for them," Tess said softly.

Beetee and Leto looked at her in shock. Most victors would say that but to hear come from a tribute was not something they ever dream of hearing.

"May I be excused," Tess asked.  
Leto nodded.

Tess walked out of the room heading for the bar car of the train. She needed a drink. She heard Leto.

"At least this one has manners," Leto said.

"Leto it's a mask. She has been trained for this since she was a baby. I would not be surprised if she was not picked today that she would have volunteered." Beetee said.

* * *

Tesla made her way in the bar car. Her eyes landed on two young men and two young ladies. The blonde girl was opening trying to flirt with a tall blonde muscular young man. The dark hair one just shook her head. The dark-haired boy looked up as Tess made her way into the room. His dark eyes met her grey eyes. The dark hair boy hit the blonde. The blonde man looked at the dark hair one. He motions to Tess. The bartender walked down to her. He half expected to order a fruity girly mixed drink like other blonde did.

"Whiskey on the rocks," Tess said to him.

He could not hide his shock at her order. He left a knife seating behind the bar within Tess reach as he walked away to make her drink. Tess had her eyes half closed her hand was on her forehead. She was trying to keep the mask on. But it was starting to slip. She knew the four others in the room where likely tributes. And by the looks of them they the start of the career pack. Her father words echoed in her mind. She could do this. She needed to show them that was not someone to mess with. From her peripheral vision, she noticed the two boys approached her. The dark haired one had his hand reach out to touch. He sat down next to her. He was inches from her.

"Get lost," Tess said.

"Come on baby," Marvel cooed.

Tess reached over the bar in second taking the knife. Bring it down in between his fingers. Clove laughed at that. Glimmer's eyes went wide in shock. Cato took the seat on the other side. She could hear him chuckling at what just happened. Marvel pulled the knife out the bar top. He pointed at Tess. She looked at him. His hazel eyes met her grey eyes.

"Nice, love" Marvel said.

"What are you talking about? I missed," Tess said matter of factly.

Clove laughed even more at that. The bartender came over taking the knife from the boy and placed Tess's drink in front of her. Cato slapped her on the back. Glimmer made humph sound before she headed out of the room. It was clear to her that this other blonde was who they wanted to play with now. And she was sure that Cato would come around and want her in time once he had his fun with this one.

"I'm Cato, that is Marvel, that Clove my district partner. The one that just left was Glimmer," Cato told her point out who everyone was.

"Tesla," Tess said.

"Let me guess Three," Cato laughed.

"Yeah, Two, one, two and other one is from one right," Tess said looking Cato dead in eyes.

Cato was shocked she was not in the least bit afraid of him. Hell, she was not afraid of any of them. He knew that four posed a threat. He never thought three would too. As Cato regarded her, her eyes caught his attention. He knew those eyes somewhere. He was trying to place them as Tess took a drink of her drink. He realized who's eyes they were. They were from the same eyes as his best friend back in two, Garrison. Marvel answered her. She turned and looked at him smiling. Cato heard Marvel ask how she knew.

"My father was two," Tess said like it was nothing.

"Does the name Garrison mean anything to you," Cato asked.

"Not a thing," Tess said with laughter in her voice.

Cato and Tess looked at each other again. Tess had to admit he was attractive. His eyes looked her body up and down. She brought his eyes back up to her eyes. She tilted her head taking in him. Clove was nearly rolling on the ground laughing. This was the first female that was their age that was not falling hook line and sinker for Cato. She liked Tess. Marvel liked Tess.

"So, Three are you career material," Cato asked.

Tess downed the rest of her drink. She knew he was an alpha man. She considered his question. She did not want to give him a direct answer. What hell it was all for show right. This could play well for the capital. Beetee and Wiress would probably call her crazy. She acted fast locking her lips on Cato's for a brief second. Before, she pulled away slinking away from him leaving Cato in shock for a moment. When she was nearly out of the room she looked back at them. Cato had his hand up to his lips.

"You tell me two," Tess called out before she exited the car.

* * *

Later that night, Tess sat down with Beetee, Wiress, Leto, and Nyan. They were watching all the reaping. First came on was district one. Marvel name was called in made Tess smile. It was clear he was a peacock and a bit of a playboy. He made her smile. Glimmer pranced on to the stage. Tess shook her head she was from a career district and she volunteered for this. But she did not portray a real threat to her. Beetee and Wiress looked at Tess as they were taking notes. She met their eyes. Nyan looked like he was going sick any moment. District Two started to play. Cato Hadley volunteered she watched as he made his way on to the stage. He was a threat. She realized that her actions today could also be the thing make want to kill her. He was likely to be the victor. Her father was watching in at home. Be his pick for the winner. Clove Kentwell came next.

* * *

Clove, Cato, Brutus, and Enobaria sat watching the same thing. They were looking for another possible one to join their alliance. Cato was still thinking about Tess. She was something that was sure. Three flashed on the screen. His eyes were glued to the screen. Tesla Hart name was called. Hart that was Garrison last name. My father was from Two. He remembered Tess telling Marvel.

"She will be a good one," Brutus commented.

"We meet her in the bar. She nearly put a knife into Marvel's hand," Clove said.

"She has the instinct," Enobaria commented.

It hit Cato fully that it was likely that Tesla Hart was likely Garrison cousin. He made up his mind that regardless where she joined them he would keep her safe to the end. He turned and looked at Clove.

"She's mine," Cato said.

Clove agreed with him. She will let him kill. It was no skin off of her nose. She looked over to her mentors. They were watching Nyan being picked. He was nothing a nobody. He would likely die in the bloodbath.

"She told Marvel that her father was from two" Clove revealed.

"Hart, wasn't he on his way to head peacekeeper and got asked by Snow himself to go to Three to help keep Mayor of three in check," Brutus said.

"Styx Hart, if she is his daughter she will deadly as you two," Enobaria stated remembering Styx.

* * *

Tess' eyes watched the screen. Thus far number of possible threats one and two were a given, Timmer from ten and Thresh for sure. Twelve flashed on the screen. Tess watched in horror as a little girl like one from eleven was chosen. And then suddenly Katniss volunteered to take her sister place. A grim looked crossed Tess's face. She knew that Katniss was a major threat. Peeta could be a threat. Tess got up and walked away from them.

* * *

Tess walked into her room. She knew at this point knew who the winner was going to be. He had trained her to be able to pick them. They had been right the last five reaping. Katniss was going to win. She could feel it in her bones. She laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling as tears started to fall down her face. The mask had completely fallen off.

A knocking sound at the door Tess got up walking to the door. Opening the door Beetee stood at the door with his glass in his hands. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He walked into the room shutting the door. Here before him was the true Tess.

"Tess," Beetee started.

"I'm going die," Tess said that sitting down on the bed.

"You have a chance and a better chance than most," Beetee reassured.

"You saw how her district reacted to her. How do you think I could possibly top that. With that display my father has given up on me coming home," Tess said.

"Then prove him wrong. You said yourself it a show. Sponsors will eat her up yes. But you could have the same spark. You need to get close to the careers," Beetee told her.

"I met them. I nearly stabbed Marvel. Glimmer hates me. Clove I think likes me. Cato, I don't know what he thinks of me. I kissed him," Tess confessed.

"This could work. Star-crossed lovers from two and three would have the capital in love with you both. I need to talk to Brutus," Beetee said

"I'm sure he'll want to appear weak," Tess said.

"He won't be seen as weak. You will be worthy of his protection. You are attracted to him aren't you," Beetee asked.

"Yes, he is quite handsome," Tess answered.

"Once the game starts you will on your own the pretend romance will disappear. You will show just how deadly you are," Beetee said.

This could work Tess decide. If she was going to die anyway why not have some fun along the way. Nyan face flashed in her mind.

"What about Nyan?" Tess asked.

"Protect him if you can. District loyalty is something that is part of career training," Beetee said.

"Thanks, Beetee," Tess said.

"Just don't give up on yourself yet," Beetee said leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Author's Note: Sorry for the name change. Truth is this story had three names playing in my head. All we ever find seemed to fit the story the best out of them.

* * *

Once Beetee left the room, Tess decided to wash the day away. She picked out a red silk short nightdress and matching red lace bikini panties. It had spaghetti straps and was the softest silk Tess had ever felt. She padded into the shower. She hung her nightdress and new underwear on the hook on the door. She shed her clothes before stepping into the running shower. She let the water wash away the day. All traces of her tears followed the water down the drain. She washed her hair with flower scent shampoo and conditioner. She washed her body with wash that was rose scented. It was while she was in the shower that she realized that her father most likely had written her off. Instead of bring tears to her eyes again. It made her want to win even more to prove him wrong. But if she was going to die she decided she was going to live in moment. What the point of being the perfect daughter when in the long run she was going die anyway. If she was going to die she would have fun along the way. As she let the world fade away she finally felt the happy. She had come to terms to what being in hunger games meant. And she realized that she was not afraid anymore.

* * *

Tess cut off the water. The shower dried her body with warm air and hair with warm air. She reached out pulling on the panties and nightdress. It came to her mid-thigh. She padded back into her bedroom. She grabbed a comb sitting down on the bed slowly started to comb out her wavy hair. She was ready to braid her hair for the night when a knock sounded at her door. She looked over to clock it was nearly ten at night. She thought nothing of it as she made her way over to the door. She figured it was Leto or Wiress come to check on her. She opened the door. Cato stood before her dressed only in a pair of pajama pants that hung off his hips. He stepped into her room pressing the door button to shut the door behind him.

"What are you…?" Tess started.

Cato cut her off by pulling her into his arms locking his lips on her. His other hand roamed her stomach feeling the soft silk. She moaned into his mouth causing him to smirk. He continued what he was doing. They were lost in a lust filled kiss. Tess' hand wander around his neck feeling the taut muscles of his back. The kiss was driven by teenage hormones. Her other hand wandered over the expanse of his exposed chest. They pulled away from each other breathless. They both looked at each other in the eyes as they panted. Her eyes were the same warm mercury color that flash she tried to comfort Nyan. Her pupils were dilated her face was flushed and lips were swollen starting to turn blood red color. His blue eyes had look in them that she had never seen. He had a smirk on his face as he took her in.

"What are you doing here Cato" Tess panted.

"Tess, Brutus told me about your mentor plan to get the attention back on us and away from twelve. I'm the leader of the career pack this year. I want you on our side. Clove and Marvel agree. So why not come to see my Tessie," Cato said pulling her against his hard chest.

"Call me Tessie again and I will kill you," Tess started. She pulled out of his grasp. She sat down on her bed. Her eyes never left Cato's. He leaned against her dresser. He still had the same smirk on his face. "I'm not going to sleep my way through the games. I am better than that," Tess growled.

"Who said anything about you sleeping with me, you have a dirty mind three," Cato said

He came toward her. He watched her eyes dilate even more. When he stood in between her legs he leaned down taping her on the nose. She went to bite his finger as he pulled it away from her nose.

"So, sue me. It's not my fault you come here half dressed looking like a Greek statue and kiss me. If this about the kiss I gave you earlier…" Tess started.

Cato kissed her again. He hand went around his neck pulling him down nearly on top of her. He kissed her down her neck. He stopped pulling away from her enough to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I had no intention of kissing you, Tess. May I call you Tess," Cato started. Tess nodded her head. Their eyes locked. They both knew there was something about the other that was more than they seemed. "You are like a temptress, a siren. Deadly that much is clear. I saw your reaping. You and I are going to play lovers," Cato started.

"One of us is going to die, Tess started.

"Then why not make the most the time we have left," Cato said.

Tess smiled up at him. A real smile it was not like the smile that gave Leto. Her eyes lite up making them like more liquid mercury. His words echoed her own words in her head. What the hell Tess thought. She leaned up kissing him again. Her hand went to the waistband of his pants. She nearly pulled him down on top of her. His hands braced himself above her. He looked down at her face. His hand roamed her body. He started to remove her nightdress as her hands pulled down his pants. Her hand squeezed his butt. He growled at her breaking their kiss enough to remove her nightdress. He kissed her again trying to prove his dominance over her. All that caused was her nails raking down his muscular back. He removed his boxer and lace panties. Before, he settled himself between her legs. He thrust forward joining them. She moaned. Soon they were lost in passionate lovemaking.

* * *

Cato lay next to her nude as the day he was born. He was very proud of himself. Tess lay next to wrapped up only in a sheet. Her head rested on his chest. She rolled over kissing his chest before she reached for her nightdress slipping it on.

"We need to talk," Tess said.

"About what Tess, willing to join the career now," Cato said smugly.

"No, I will join you, Cato. My father was from two. He has drilled that into my head since I could walk. I may see what others tributes could teach me. Like four, for their fishing and net making. That could be helpful in the games," Tess started. Her eyes met his. He looked smug like he got what he wanted. But there was something in Tess' eyes that he did not like. It was a look of distrust. "But what we need to talk about is this. What happened between us? I'm attracted to you. That much is clear. But I will not be your whore. Once the game is started Cato this will not happen again. If there a chance I can kill you I will take it as I am sure you will do the same with me," Tess swore.

"You really are smart Tessie aren't you?" Cato teased her.

Cato sat up next to her. They sat there their shoulders touching. Tess licked her bottom lip before she turned and looked at him. She met his eyes for a brief moment before she looked down. He did not know what was happening. He was attracted to other girls back in two and had slept with a few of them. Something in his bones told him this was different.

"If I was half as smart as you think I was I would not have slept with you. I would have defied my father. And followed Amber advice and started to date Zepto, the mayor son when he asked me," Tess trailed off. Her father words echoed into her mind. Cato turned and looked at her. He could see the start of a mask coming back into place. But he was not happy about this mask that Tess had. It meant she knew that she was likely going to die and knew how the win the games. She could be more dangerous than twelve if given the chance. He could almost see that she had given up hope of winning. He did not like that. "This is all a show for them. Give them a show. That's all they want. I am going to die anyway. I know that if am your whore so be it. I want to live freely for once. Do what I feel and what I want," Tess said mostly to herself.

"You are not a whore," Cato said getting up from the bed revealing the blood-stained sheet from her losing her virginity.

"It what they will think," Tess argued.

"Who cares what they think. We know the truth. You and I will be partners in this. It a show then let give them a show of a lifetime," Cato said.

"Let, but this ends when the game begins. We cannot be so close Cato it will be hard for us if one of us would die or have to kill each other," Tess said.

Cato leaned in kissing her softly. She smiled into the kiss. He hugged her close to his body. He pulled away dressing again.

"As long you know I will the one killing you," Cato laughed.

"Cato, do something for me, make it quick when you do," Tess said.

Cato left the room heading back to two part of the train. He was not sure what to make of her request. Part of him could see hear his mother words echoing in his head. About love hitting you quickly and once you meet that person nothing will matter but for them. Part of him knew Tesla was different and he could not put his finger on it. That part of him said he was starting to have feelings for Tess. Maybe it was a bad idea to get close to her. But hell he could not be away from her now. He shook his head pushing all thought of his maybe feelings for Tesla out of his mind. She was his best friend cousin. That was why he felt the need to protect her. Garrison would do the same thing for his younger sister, Alana. That was all he told himself.

* * *

Leto came into Tess room the next morning. She noticed the state of the room but thought nothing of it. Tess moaned opening her eyes. She met the golden eyes of Leto. Leto was dressed in purple dress with clenched waist and the same color purple heeled boots Leto moved away from the bed picking out an outfit for Tess.

"Tell me Tesla can you walk in heels," Leto asked.

"Yes," Tess groaned as remembering her father making her practice every day in them after school.

Tess sat up as last night came flooding back to her. Her hair was a mess of curls. Leto looked at her pulling out a boat neckline dress with knee length skirt that looked like images from space. She pulled out bands for her arms that looked like shooting stars and hair piece. Leto turned to look at Tesla. At first, she was cut by the sight of Tess' hair not tied back it curled that most women dreamed of. But then she cut sight of blood on the sheet. She thought it was just Tess time of the month.

"Let get you cleaned up deary the capital awaits," Leto said pulling her toward the showered.

That was when she noticed how Tess walked with a slight limp. It was clear that Tess was in some pain. When Leto left the room she left a note with a glass of water and two pain tablets for Tess to take. Still thinking it was just Tess time of the month.  
Leto walked into the dining car where Beetee was talking to a peacekeeper. He nodded his head. He looked over to Leto as she came into the room. The peacekeeper walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Leto asked.

"It seems that our Tess had a visitor last night. He told me that it was the boy from two. I'll erase all footage of it later. When I told her to go for romance angle with two I never dreamed she would sleep with him," Beetee said sinking into his seat.

* * *

Tess came into the dining car with Wiress. Her blonde wavy curls were pinned half up half down with star clip. Her heels clicked on the floor of the train like Leto's did. Leto gusted over Tess looks. Nyan was dress in dark blue button down shirt and dress pants. He was eating his breakfast. Beetee was over in corner typing away on a computer. Tess got a plate of food sitting down with grace. She started to eat.

"You look lovely Tesla," Nyan commented.

"Thank Nyan, we want the capitalists to talk about us right," Tess said.

"I guess," Nyan said unsurely.

"I'm on your side Nyan. I can help you. The best help we can get is sponsors. So when we pull up smile and wave. Act like you are here to see the sights don't think about what we are really here for," Tess told him.

Wiress walked over to Beetee she motioned and talked to him in a broken tongue. He looked up at his tributes. He nodded his head. He was smart enough to know that Nyan was going to die. If he appeared to be close to Tess and Tess got in with careers she could protect him for a time.

They went through a tunnel. Tess looked over to the windows as the capital came into view. The mask that slipped earlier as she helped Nyan came back up. She steeled her backbone. She walked over to the windows. Waving and smiling to the people. Wiress motioned to Tess.

"Yes Wiress she is good," Beetee said.

Nyan came over to Tess looking worried. He followed his partner suit waving to the people. Leto cooed at the sight.


End file.
